


Royals

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Humans, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Royals is a work in progress, hope you like it!<br/>Stiles is actually a prince that wants to know his real father and in the way meets real love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need someone to Beta! Be warned. If you´d like help me please send an inbox. Thanks!

Queen NADZIEJA was loved by all her subjects just like her father before her.

The kingdom of Poland was vast and full of natural resources that were the envy of its neighbors and reason of the latest two wars against the Argents, the royal family from the kingdom of France.

But for the last few years they had lived in peace…

Now, no one had seen the queen for the last month and that was odd, especially in the castle and the **guarded grounds** because she was known for interacting with her people like equals no matter their upbringing.

Few people knew that queen NADZIEJA was terribly ill, dying…

Our story starts with a servant knocking on prince ŚWIĘTOMIERZ´s door before the sun was out and the moon still ruled the sky.

“My Prince, your mother wishes to see you” the old woman bowed.

The prince, estranged for the odd hour his mother was summoning him, lost no time to run to her chambers.

He was her first born: ŚWIĘTOMIERZ, an Archaic name that derived from the Slavic elements svetu "blessed, holy" and miru "peace, world".

“My dear son” She greeted him from her bed “you are my pride, did you know that?” she pat his cheek. “My bringer of holy peace…”

“Mom…” her sweet young man was seconds away from crying. “Please mom, you can fight this, you can-”

She hushed him patting his cheek again; the wrinkles on the corner of her eyes were a testimony of her easy smile.

“My son, you need to embrace the truth” the prince kissed her hand with trembling lips “But before I go I need to tell a story. When I was around your age my father the king arranged my marriage with Bartosz. I was so mad at him for force me into a business marriage, as if I was a mare object he could trade, that I ran away from the castle…”

“You never told me that” her son said with widen eyes.

“Because I couldn´t tell you how stupid and reckless I had been… couldn´t spare give you any ideas” she smiled a bit. “As soon as I left the **guarded grounds** I knew I did wrong but couldn´t come back, I walked as far as I could when a storm fell and I was lost without a shelter and soaking wet until a young man found me, a farmer.” The prince that had been kneeling on the side of her bed moved to seat next to her. “He took me in, fed me, gave me dry clothes and after the rain stopped he offered to take me back home but I was obstinate and refused. He asked for my name but I was decided not to give him any hint of who I was and even though I had been the worst guess in history, he never got mad.” She looked over the window where the sky was changing color. “No, he smiled kind and said that if I was going to stay I had to work my staying. And I did…” she turned to the prince “Your mother here learned what it is to live from the earth, from what sow and harvest. Hands dirt and sore back. But every evening I had a warm plate on the table, and the kindest company…” her eyes glister “He said to choose a name for him to call me, any name and I choose Claudia, and soon I became her, no princess tiara hanging over my head, no servants, no responsibilities for people I didn´t even know.

My father looked for me everywhere quietly, my betrothed could not know about me running away. They kept planning the weeding instead.

I spent one month of hard work, scrapped knees and palms, sweat and mud and I have never been happier.”

Her son smiled to her in a dazed. He had trouble picturing his mother the queen with a broken nail or a messy hair.

“That´s why the garden is your favorite place.” The prince guessed.

“Yes… because the daisies reminded me of his smile…” they stayed in silent for a while before she continued her story.

“The first time he gave me a daisy was the fourth day upon my arrival. It was one single flower, humble and simple but so beautiful. I put it in an improvised vase. After that they kept coming… which made no sense because it wasn´t the season but he knew how to make them blossom sooner” she said amazed and the prince swallowed hard. He had never seen her mother like this…

The queen took a deep breath and looked at her son in the eye.

“I fell in love with him so easily that I didn´t realize until it was too late” her eyes full of unshed tears. “A week before the big weeding, my father´s spies found me. He sent his most trustful friend to reminded me the need to get Bartosz army to protect our kingdom from the imminent war against the Argents and in his endless patience he gave me five days to say goodbye to the life I created. That same night when my love came back from the fields cover in dirt, sweat and tired, he also brought me the most beautiful bouquet of daisies and the warmest of all the smiles in the world.” Her voice crumbled “I kissed him and for five days I was his…”

Her son didn´t judge her, he knew by experience the king and queen were a lot of things –allies, comrades, partners directing a kingdom- but not lovers or affectionate with each other.

“The last time I saw him” she cleared her throat “he kissed me goodbye for the day. I waited long enough for him to be far gone and left the house without a word. There is nothing I regret from my life except that… I should have said something, anything.”

“Mom” the prince shook his head and caressed her cheek tenderly “like rulers we have obligations to our people. You did the right thing. You sacrifice for him and everyone.”

“My dear, dear child… no, my dear young man” she grinned at him “I´m telling you this so you can forgive me”

She saw her son´s quick mind work. “Why would I...? I mean, why should you ask my forgiveness for?”

She squeezed his hand “You always felt different…”

“No” he stood up “you can´t mean that, you-” he had trouble breathing.

“I don´t… I have no proof except I felt it the moment I notice I was pregnant” her son stopped his pacing “I know you hate it, the fake smiles, the skimming, calculated moves like chess games”

“What are you saying?” he sat back next to her.

“Your brother PRZEMYSŁ is more than eager to take your place” she grasped his hand “And I have thought of a way to gain some of your forgiveness. I don´t want to force you to sacrifice like I did”

“Mom…”

“I´ve seen how badly you and the king get along especially now that he started the negotiations for your wedding”

They stayed in silence for a long time; she left her son consider the options.

“What do you suggest?” he spoke first.

“Would you like to meet him?”

He stared shocked. “Wait, do you mean… you know where he is?”

“I´ve always known” she smiled at the glint on her son´s eyes. Excitement, hope for something more than the life he toughed was stuck with.

“Tell me about him” his voice was pleading.

“His name is John… John Stilinski”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you´d like to help fix this fic and the horrible grammar you are more than welcome!!!  
> Lots of Sterek love <3

The prince followed his mother´s directions. He claimed to suffer from the same illness she did and wrote to the king and his brother that the best was to stay in bed for at least a month to prevent spreading the illness even more.

But in truth he left the castle trusting his mother´s most loyal servant to cover his empty room.

He rode none stopped out of the **guarded grounds** to the far limits of the kingdom where a small village reside: Beacon Hills.

Once in town he looked for the Sheriff´s house, the given name for the captain of “the wolves” a recognized section between the queen´s army that patrolled the vast woods that surrounded the north/east side of the kingdom´s territory, a natural shield protecting the lands where the inhabitants lived from the earth.

They knew how to survived, moved in small groups called packs and were silent at the time to attack any enemy that dare trespassing.

Stiles was tired, sore and anxious he was about to know his father, the real one… _“Possibly”_.

He asked directions to an old couple down the road that pointed him in the right path.

Stiles and king Bartosz had never been close or get along but he thought of him as his father for 18 years and now… he couldn´t help but being excited.

But what if this man didn´t like Stiles neither?

_What if there is no place for me to feel home except my mother´s side? What if this is a mistake and I am wasting the last days I could spend with her?_

Stiles was drowning himself in worries like always when a young man opened the door after he knocked.

“Hello?” he had kind eyes and a crooked smile.

“Hi, I´m looking for the Sheriff?”

“Yeah, wait a minute. Dad?” the young man called. He couldn´t be older than Stiles.

“Yes?” the older man walked to him, soft brown hair and intelligent stare.

Stiles licked his lips and deliver the papers he had brought with him without a word.

The Sheriff assessed them before nodding to get in.

“I´m Scott by the way” the young man said.

The information his mother had was correct then.

“Stiles”

“Never heard that name before” the Sheriff commented when they took seat on a cozy room.

“My mother is a very traditional woman, she named me with an Archaic name, as tradition, but after years of talking to her I finally convinced her that I deserved a name of my own. Something that suit me better”

Scott laughed and the Sheriff faked a cough to hide his grin.

“What did I miss?” A woman with dark curls and kind eyes got into the room carrying a hot beverage. “We have a visit”

“Yes Melissa, this is Stiles. He´ll be starting training with Scott and the rest tomorrow.” The Sheriff said.

“That´s great” she smiled to him kindly “Let me bring a glass for you”

Stiles couldn´t stop his eyes from drinking in his surrounding and every little expression from the Sheriff, the woman Melissa and how they interacted. They seemed happy together. She touched his shoulder once at passing and he held her hand for a moment when she refilled his glass.

Stiles wondered if this man remembered his mother… the woman who came with the rain and ran away with the sun.

He saw the way Scott looked at the Sheriff and his mother and how much affection and pride the older couple had for him and Stiles couldn´t help to feel a pang of jealousy.

He had his mother´s love and that was it.

He had never been enough for the king and the natural rivalry between throne heirs prevented him and PRZEMYSŁ to be close. His only friend was a young duchess that shared his childhood and obligations. But they were both too “royal” to be affectionate or show how deeply they cared for each other.

He was silent for the rest of the time he shared with the Stilinski-McCall family. At noon Scott took him to a small room after dinner.

“We normally don´t host anyone, the new aspirants for join the pack are from here and the surroundings. We never received someone form the castle or the guarded grounds before” Scott looked at him curious while Stiles throw his bag on the floor and collapse on the bed. After a moment of no comments he asked “Why are you here?”

Stiles didn´t bother to lie, he was too tired.

“I came to find myself”

\--

Next morning at down Scott was knocking at his door.

“Come on, we have to hurry or won´t be able to grab some breakfast”

Stiles was no foreigner to early mornings or sword fighting but he figured he should be careful, see how the rest behaved.

After Melissa gave them fresh milk and bread he follow Scott to a trail to the forest were a fortress stood in the middle of the woods.

It was wooden and stone made and looked like it could stand a small army attack, with tall towers and guards in them. They pass through an iron gate to a big, round inner patio where the sheriff stood waiting for them and others to line up.

Stiles stayed next to Scott. The patio was round and there were swords and spears on display behind the Sheriff.

Stiles notice there was another door; a bigger one with a level gate chained up high that lead directly to the forest.

“You are here because you chose to protect and serve this village, this kingdom and its people. The training won´t be easy but I promise that I´ll prepare you to fend for yourselves and others. By the end of your training you are going to be part of a pack, you are going to be wolves”

The soldiers around the place howled at the words and Stiles marveled by the sense of belonging they all had and the excitement of the kids next to him.

They introduce themselves one by one: Erika Reyes, Cora Hale, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, and Scott McCall and finally:

“Stiles”

“And your father’s name?” a burnet woman asked.

Stiles glanced quickly to the Sheriff. “No father” he managed to lie.

But then Stiles didn´t feel like lying cuz the king was his ruler and didn´t feel like more.

She raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject “Very well then, my name is Laura Hale and this first week you are going to start learning how to hold a sword and stand in a fight with John and me.”

They were separated in groups of two. Cora and Scott, Erika and Isaac leaving Vernon to Stiles.

“I go by Boyd” was all the taller guy said. He had a shaved head and dark skin. Also he tall but wasn´t lanky, more like buff.

They started with close combat, Boyd was bigger and stronger but Stiles was faster.

Laura made a few comments on the way he moved his fists and told Boyd to high up his elbows. Stiles dare to look around once and saw the blond girl throw the boy Isaac across the patio with a satisfied smirk and her curls dancing around her back.

“Look out!” Scott shouted to him and gave Stiles time to jump away from Boyd´s iron fist.

Of course the other girl Cora took advantage of Scott´s distraction; she jumped in the air, hooked her legs around Scott´s upper body and swing him to the ground with such a force even the blonde girl grimaced in sympathy.

By the end of the day Stiles was sore all over.

He and Scott hardly exchanged a word back to the Stilinski house, eat in silence and low moans of complain before Stiles drop dead on the bed till next day… which was a recap of the day before.

They moved to swords the third day.

Laura made Stiles trade places with Scott.

He had classes since he was able to hold a sword but nothing prepared him to face Cora… she was an excellent swordswoman. Quick, strong, determined.

After their first match he had a new bruise in his lower lip, courtesy of Cora´s fist and three bleeding wounds, superficial, but still sting.

By the end of the week he found himself enjoying his time with Scott and the rest. Erika and Cora sneaker and mock each other, Boyd was silent but shared the place easily, he even smiled to Erika once in a while. Isaac was shy but easy going once he felt comfortable enough and Scott was like a puppy, all excitement and kind smiles.

They asked more than once about Stiles´ past but never pushed him if he didn´t feel like sharing. That was new and comforting. He figured with time may be he could make actual friend like normal people. But trusting was a luxury he never had before.

It was the time at the house that pained Stiles in a weird way. The respect and affection between John and Melissa made him question him being there… the son of the woman that once belong to John´s side and then left just like she came… now he was here, pretending and lying just like his mother.

The first time John Stilinski complemented him Stiles felt his cheeks redden and his chest swallow with pride. He seek to please the man like he knew would never please the king. It was confusing and he spent the few seconds he was awake at night before falling asleep thinking about that.

The second week of training they were lead to the other side of the fortress were the forest extended for miles ahead.

“My name is Malina Nowak, I´ll be teaching you how to survive in these woods until it becomes your home.” The blonde woman had sharp cheekbones and a cold-green stare. “And Derek Hale will teach you how to track and become invisible in these grounds”

Stiles hadn´t notice at first, the shadow next to a tree behind Malina, a tall figure turned to their direction, broad shoulders, perfect jaw, dark hair and scary eyebrows.

“Show off” Cora mutter under her breath and Stiles figure this was her brother. The one she and Erika used to talk about… if only he had paid more attention to their chattering…

Stiles never laid eyes on someone so… captivating before. He had this aura of “do not get close to me or you´ll be hurt” and at the same time all Stiles wanted to do was lay his hands over him. He stray his eyes and shook his thoughts away.

This time Stiles was paired with Erika and man she was good.

“We grow up here” she teased him once he couldn´t figure which direction the sun came up or down. They were supposed to find a trail, recognize the animal and go back but all he could do was fallow Erika around, helpless. “As kids we learn thing like this” she shrugged.

Stiles felt so frustrated. “As a kid I hardly left the castle” he kicked a moss plant hard. “The gardens were all the green I was allow to be with besides the pictures in books”

“Sounds boring” She said sympathetic after a moment in silence.

“It wasn´t… I don´t know.” He scratched the back of his head. “When you don´t have anything to compare it with…” he shrugged. “Books are a good company”

Erika started to slow down, face out of his sight but close enough for him to hear her soft voice.

“When I was little girl I was sick all the time” she started to share as if it was a big secret “Most kids didn’t want to play with me. I got lonely and one night I ran away thinking no one would miss me or look for me” Stiles was strange by this side of her “After a few hours in the woods though, I was on my knees, crying and praying for someone to find me” She turned around with a big smile that startle Stiles a bit “And he did, Derek found me” her eyes a little glassy “and instead of carry me in his arms all princess-like he forced me to stand up and find my way home. He actually stood arms cross and all frowny until I could recognize the stars and find the north!” she laughed.

Stiles felt the side of his lips pulling up into a matching grin.

“So you see, none of us has born knowing. You´ll get there”

And just like that she turned around and speed up the peace.

By the end of the second week he showed off his archery abilities, trying to compensate his lack of orientation, learned to set traps to hunt and to protect a perimeter. They split morning training with Malina and Derek, who by the way said no words, and afternoons of sword fighting with Laura and John.

Two weeks and a half after he started he found himself lost in the woods… again, but this time all by himself.

“This is just great” he cursed under his breath.

He felt so frustrated, all kind of feeling boiling inside. He ran without any direction for a while trying to contain himself until he reached a stream he never saw before and just snap.

Stiles took his bow and smashed it against the nearest tree, he screamed out loud scaring the birds around and finally he left himself cry.

 _Who am I, really?_ He wondered down on his knees.

If he kept going with the King´s plans he was going to be married by this time next year with some strange woman who was going to give him heirs and nothing more. He wasn´t deceiving himself thinking he could fell in love… he notice when he was growing up that Lydia, his childhood friend was the only person that caught his eye. But with time his affection changed and since then no maiden had appealed to him, but he did appreciate the male body and for that he kept to himself, no friends of any kind.

So much time repressing his desires, not letting his feelings or inclinations took control, following others plans but his own, making decisions according to what it is expected of him.

He washed his face with the clear water and after his vision was blur no more, he saw it.

“Daisies” he grinned at the sight. He remembered his mother and her words.

Stiles undress before swimming across the stream, which wasn´t really deep but he enjoyed the fresh water washing away the tiredness off his shoulders and reached to the flowers. They were so many, more than the ones in her mother´s privet garden. A sea of white and yellow…

Stiles picked one up and was sad for a moment. He didn´t had anyone to give this to, to share the beauty with.

The small white petals were stronger than they look…Daisies were tougher despite their simple form.

He crossed back and had just put on his pants when he felt someone near. Stiles moved quietly around the trees and climbed up a strong oak. The man under him moved sure of himself, confident and in complete silence, as if he knew exactly where Stiles was, or should be. When Derek knelt to take a peace of the broken bow Stiles jumped over him, just because he could.

They rolled around until Derek was over him but Stiles had a knife pointing at his throat.

Derek seemed surprised for a moment and Stiles smirked at him, pleased to cause that.

“You are late” Derek frown “Why are you playing here?”

Stiles dropped the knife and hide his face with his arm. “I got lost” he admitted ashamed.

Derek was still on top of him, crushing his body against the ground, big hands pinning him over the grass.

When he moved his arm away he saw Derek smiling, like honest to God smiling.

“I was starting to worry you were too good to be true” the man said to him, shaking his head.

Stiles heart skipped a bit and his jaw dropped open.

Derek seemed to notice what he said and moved away in haste.

“I meant, you are one of the best at everything else and…. Well, as a man that grew up here, away from the castle and guarded grounds... and then you come along and just do everything great-” his mouth shut down with a click.

The tips of his ears burned red and Stiles stood up feeling a warmth spreading all over his chest.

“I do everything great?” he repeated astonish by the compliment.

“Except orientation. In the woods” Derek gave him his famous glare, the one he had been using during all the trainings but Cora said it was his trade mark. The Derek-glare.

“But everything else _… great_ ” he shot back a little smug.

Derek huff “Anyways you are late for combat” the older man looked down to Stiles chest and stared, as if he just notice the lack of clothes.

Suddenly Stiles felt self-conscious, exposed.

He hurried to put his shirt back and then froze, ashamed when he saw the pieces of his smashed bow.

“Um…” he looked back at Derek who rolled his eyes.

“Don´t need to know” he started walking back and Stiles grabbed the daisy and his knife and followed.

He tried to orientate again.

“Do you know why we are going his way?”

“In theory?”

“Is that a question?” Derek sighed frustrated. Yeah, Stiles knew the feeling… except he didn´t felt like that right now.

Derek repeated the moss thing, and explained how he was supposed to find the east and therefore the other three cardinal points and it was as if he heard it for the first time.

He actually understood.

“I think I got it” he said enthusiastic. “Is that way isn´t it?” he darted forward and started to run.

Somewhere along the path the jog became a race and Stiles smiled when he saw the victory close. He was panting by the time they reach for the fortress.

“Wood job” Derek´s voice sounded softer than he ever heard.

He turned to Derek. “Just good? Not great?” he teased very content with himself.

Derek deadpan but Stiles wished to think he laughed inside.

“Here” he said putting the daisy on Derek´s hand that had extended as in a reflex.

The man blinked at it and Stiles saw a frown forming but he had to run to catch the others, couldn´t stay to appreciate Derek endless exhibition of eyebrow´s code.

Once in the patio Laura punished him forcing Stiles to do laps and pushups before fist fighting Boyd.

He lost. But couldn´t care less. He had actually found the north, at last.

\--

The next few days were the same, Stiles woke up with the sun, had breakfast with Scott and Melissa, run to reach the Sheriff, they went to the forest and then had training in the patio.

One of their tasks was to settle a camp with natural elements, trying to not be easy spotted. Other was to set a fire but somehow manage to not give their position with the smoke. What plants to use for medicinal purposes and how to help a wounded person. Then the hunting: rabbit and deer.

One particular gloomy day the sun seemed to be banished from the woods, a heavy mist was making it hard for Stiles to see far ahead. He was hunting with Scott… though he lost his partner long ago, when he saw a shadow. He moved swiftly across the trees, trying to make as little noise as possible. Got close enough to recognize the pray: a big deer. He was aiming the arrow when suddenly the sound of a branch breaking warned the animal it was in danger. The deer jumped away and Stiles stood very still.

He had not been the only one hunting…

From across the mist Stiles could see the form a predator, yellow eyes glistering in the dim light, the sound of a threatening growl sent a shiver all over his spine.

Stiles tried and fail to calm down his heart, his hands shaking slightly while still pointing the arrow, now to the more visible wolf.

For a moment the sunlight won the fight against the narrow trees and his surroundings cleared, ironically they were in a field of daisies…

“Good place to rest as any” he joked nervous.

The wolf had no sense of humor apparently cuz its growl grew louder and it bared its teeth.

Stiles straighten and focused on his breathing, his arrow may not do much harm to that thick fur but he was not going down easy.

Out of nowhere Derek appeared next to him, his hand holding Stiles´ making him put the bow down.

Derek didn´t say anything. Just stared at Stiles pointedly before looking back to the wolf. The animal, if Stiles was not crazy, seemed to recognize Derek after scenting the air cuz it stopped its growl, scratched the ground twice, clashed its teeth once and then shook his head before leaving.

Stiles was wordless.

“What…?” he whispered, still cautious.

“We are called the wolves for a reason Stiles” Derek´s voice was low and yet resonating in every part of Stiles body.

Stiles heart ran crazy for another reason now.

“We respect the animals that co-habit this forest. We hunt because we need to, not for sport. The wolves are not our enemies and if you want to earn your staying, never threat one ever again.”

Stiles listened to Derek´s every word, his brain understanding the importance of it but at the same time, the other part of him was trying to catalogue Derek´s every eye color: brown, flickers of yellow, dark green?

They were so close, the mist enclosing them in an intimate moment where it seemed that the only two living things were them and nothing more.

Derek was silent too, staring back at Stiles, face hard to read, or that´s what Stiles told himself.

Somehow they were moving closer, Derek´s face was all he could see, bow and arrow forgotten in the ground, hunting long lost.

Stiles licked his lips and Derek´s eyes traced the movement making Stiles chest ache with desire to taste…

“Stiles!” Scott´s voice hit them like a lightening. “Stiles”

Derek got down quietly to grab the bow when Scott became visible. “Dude, I thought I lost you forever. Oh, Derek, you came to look for us?”

Derek stood up, put the bow in Stiles´ hands without looking at him and nodded to Scott. They were staring to go back when Stiles notice the daisy… Derek had given him a daisy…

Stiles was silently grateful for the mist because he knew his face was blushing furious red right now. Maybe it doesn´t mean anything to Derek, maybe the daisy got stuck with the bow and it was an accident that Derek had given him both, but even as he listed all the possibilities in his head he couldn´t stop grinning, excited by the feeling growing inside of him.

\--

It was the end of their third week in training. Stiles was paired with Cora. They were supposed to find the other two teams without falling into any traps, steal their flags and return back to the fortress.

“Why are we doing this again?” Cora asked a bit annoyed. “The place is full of traps already” she was on the other side of the stream.

Stiles was finishing when he got distracted by a daisy. “Because this one we´ll be able to use for a quick exit” giving in to his impulse he took the flower and kept it.

They moved around for a while avoiding the obvious and not so obvious traps.

Cora was as silent as her brother, she and Stiles were quick to hunch behind some bushed after hearing footsteps on their direction.

“I´m telling you Scott, this is lame… We should have stayed back there to ambush-” Erika was complaining.

“That sounds like cheating to me. We have to move around, otherwise-” his voice stopped short. A whip-like sound cutting through the air followed by “Ouch” Scott´s whining.

“Just great” Erika sighed.

Cora seemed to be ready to attack when Stiles stopped her and made a few signs with his hands. He had a plan.

After a dramatically epic eye roll from his partner he crawled between the bushes until he could see Erika following the rope to a close tree to cut it down. He took advantage of Scott´s position and easily stole the hanging flag behind his back before hiding again. He signed Cora to follow and they rushed away from them.

“That was way too easy” Cora complained in a low voice.

“You get the next one then” he murmured back.

As soon as Stiles gave another step he regretted letting his guard down.

He stepped into a thin rope that activated a huge log of wood coming to him at full speed. Cora kicked him behind the knees making him fall on his ass and therefore avoid the otherwise unavoidable punch of wood to his chest.

“Thanks” Stiles hardly manage feeling cold sweat and shocked.

“Thank me later, if Isaac is near, they most likely heard that” Cora extended her hand for him to grasp.

“Then lest take advantage” he suggested while accepting her help.

He stood up and both moved to higher ground and just like predicted, Boyd and Isaac appeared.

Boyd made a sign of “you sure?”

Which Isaac answered by pointing at the rope on the ground. Stiles took his bow and aimed for Boyd´s flag, He had it tucked on his back pocket. He nodded to Cora who jumped down a tree, a few steps farther into the trail and screamed.

“Too late you losers!” she waved Scott´s flag before running away.

Without missing a beat Stiles shoot his arrow nailing Boyd´s flag to the ground while the oblivious guy stormed off behind Isaac to follow Cora.

Stiles got down and claimed the flag. Then hurried to the trap he and Cora had prepared next to the stream. She came running at a speed Stiles could only dream of catching in the middle of the woods, but she moved as if she was in an open filed and not a place full of obstacles like branches and roots and trunks and rocks. She jumped to catch a hanging vine and boost up crossing the stream in a graceful leap.

Stiles catch her on the other side and both ran straight to the fortress.

Cora leading the way, of course.

By the time they arrived, Stiles lungs were burning, his mouth dry and his heart hammering.

“You have it?” Cora asked sounding not even half as tired as Stiles was. He could only reached for his and Boyd´s flag and wave them while panting. “You. Are. A genius!!” She yelled grabbing the flags and wagging them in front of Laura´s and Malina´s face.

“We didn´t even had to fight for them!!” she laughed. “We totally stole them and they had no idea!” she turned around “He is almost as good as Derek”

Stiles straighten up a bit in time to see the Sheriff patting Derek´s back. Both of them sharing a little almost non-existent smile.

Cora was negotiating their prize when Erika and Scott came in running and laughing.

“You are way too noisy” Laura shook her head trying to hide her amusement.

“But we manage anyway” Erika beam while a sad looking Isaac and a scowling Boyd came to view.

“We figured we could at least have second place” Scott bumped Stiles´s shoulder. “I don´t even know when you took the flag off of me” he had his crooked smile. Not even bother by it.

“It could have been while you were hanging upside down” Erika mocked.

“At least it wasn´t while blushing-” Boyd started in a low voice but then shut it when he notice people were listening anyways.

Isaac was deep read.

Erika was the one who explained “You are just angry cuz Scott totally surprised Isaac from behind” the poor boy got even redder “knife in throat I´d bet you wouldn´t resist much either”

So Scott had threatened Isaac with a knife to get the flag? That sounded out of place.

“It wasn´t a knife” Scott´s wide eyes were almost scare of the idea. “I could never do that to Isaac.” If possible, Isaac´s red face was casting smoke now “It was the back of the knife, like a symbol, nothing else”

Boyd face palm. “That´s even worst”

“Not helping” Malina shook her head and the short blond hair fallowed the movement.

Erika and Cora where cackling and Isaac just stared at the ground ashamed until Boyd pat him on his shoulder.

“Next time we´ll crush them” he almost smile and that was a lot coming from him. So Isaac relaxed a bit.

“All right, the winners have a free afternoon” the Sheriff claps his hand to call their attention.

Cora jumped and Stiles fist bump the air. The rest moan in obvious envy and went back to the arena to keep the training.

Laura rustled Cora´s hair affectionate and nodded to Stiles before going behind them.

Cora ran to Derek and Malina left to the headquarters leaving the Sheriff and Stiles alone.

“Any particular idea of how spend the afternoon?” John asked and for all Stiles desire to finally talk with the man alone, he couldn’t do more than shake his head. “Figured” he looked at Stiles with those intelligent eyes and for a moment the boy was afraid of what he could find. “You should know a little more about the people you are training to protect. Why don´t you try and get to know the village a little more?”

“Yes, sir” he finally manage to say.

John smiled. “It´s not an order, just a suggestion son”

Stiles eyes itched and his face felt worm but luckily John had already turned around to the arena.

It was just a saying…but hearing the man that could be his father spoke to him so kindly and calling him son was too much.

Stiles took a deep breath in before walking to the Hale sibling nearby.

“Stiles! Help me convince Derek that horse riding is not exactly the way we want to spend our lazy afternoon” she was pouting.

Stiles never interacted with his brother like this, but he assumed this was supposed to be the way normal siblings acted.

“Actually that sound like a good idea. I´d like to know the place a bit more and what better than horse riding. I am not recovered enough to actually walk.”

“Agh” she huffed but went first to look for the horses.

“You don´t have to come if you don´t want to” Derek assured to Stiles in a low voice. “You could go home and rest”

“I would if I knew I had a book waiting for me to spend my time. But sadly my departure was a little hasty and hadn’t time to pack any more than the necessities.”

Derek stared at him, eyes searching his face.

“Have you read a lot on the castle?” he asked coolly.

“There is a big library on the west wind with a fireplace. There is nothing better than a book next to the fire on a winter morning” he answered without thinking too much about it.

“And you were allowed to? Rumor says that the crown prince spends most of his days there”

Again, Stiles is lucky Derek is not staring at him but walking up to the horses while talking. He hadn´t realized of the implications of telling the truth in something so insignificant like this.

“Well, yes, both princes do that but when they are not having classes of tactics, history or literature the library is a common ground for those who live there. The queen made sure of that. She treats every one-”

“As equals, I know” Derek turned to him. “She came here once”

Stiles stopped short. “She did?”

“Ten years ago, when the last war ended and we lost many wolves in battle she came here in person to visit the injure and meet the families of the once that died”

Stiles swallowed hard. He remembered something vague about it. The king had been angry cuz she treated this regiment with particular interest. His mother had said to Stiles that her subjects where all important, especially if they were giving his life for them.

“So… you met her?” Stiles started to fidget with his belt.

“Not exactly”

Their conversation was abruptly cut when Cora interrupted them to complain again about their plans for the rest of the day.

Stiles hadn´t ride Roscoe since the day he knocked on the Sheriff´s door. The horse was more than happy to see him and please to run around the village.

Cora led the way and showed Stiles the families that lived there, most of them had small wooden houses, like the sheriff´s, with smoking fireplace -It was quite cold that day- and big gardens with all kind of vegetables.

Derek didn’t talk too much, just shook his head to Cora´s step by step comments and scowled to her mocking.

They pass by an old huge tree surrender by rocks. Stiles had to look twice to understand what he was seeing; the rocks had names on them.

“When a wolf falls in battle, their bodies are burnt, if they are recovered at all. The families carve the names of their loved one in a rock and bring them here, so they can rest with their pack, and the ashes are spread on the boundaries of our country, to protect us” Derek explained.

Stiles was moved by the thought of generations of men and women protecting this lands even after death had claimed them.

“Dad´s stone is right there next to his parents” Cora pointed, biting her lip. “They were loyal to the royal blood just like us and that’s why we hope the crown prince would rebel against his father choose a wife from our country instead of a foreign-”

“That’s enough Cora” Derek cut her midsentence.

The Hale siblings had a staring contest until Cora pouted to her big brother.

 “I´m starviiiiiiiiiiiiing”

“Ok, we can go home” Derek tried not to smile and failed.

“Come with us! I bet mom won´t mind and there is plenty of food for all of us. May be Derek can invite his special friend too” Cora winked at her brother and Stiles had to look away because of the pang he felt on his stomach.

“Thanks for the offer, but I´m ready to just sit down and enjoy having nothing to do” he made his best not to show how upset the idea of Derek having someone made him. It was stupid, they were nothing.

Stiles´ eyes linger on the rock named after _Hale Erik_ wondering if that´s why Derek met his mother.

They ride till a their path separate and Stiles waved in goodbye. Cora ran off with her horse but Derek got closer making him stop mid turn.

“I don´t have…” he started but then nothing came out. Derek was looking at his hands holding the restrains of his horse, tips his ears red. “When queen NADZIEJA came to visit, I was too angry for losing my father to see her in person. But I overheard her talking to my mother when she visit my home” He shook his head and stared at the horizon. “She had a kind voice… the queen was sad for every life we lost in the war just like the rest of us. Part of me used to think the royals didn’t care for us, like uncle Peter used to say, we were nothing. But there she was, the queen itself cleaning my mother´s wounds. Saying she knew her own father must had been proud of dying in the battle field next to his loyal warriors. I hadn’t even realized that the old king dying meant queen NADZIEJA had also lost a father. I´m not ashamed to admit I cried on that moment. I heard my mother swearing loyalty to the queen and her son and I myself did the same in my heart.” He turned to see Stiles then “So I didn’t technically met her”

Stiles was mesmerized by Derek´s story. His mother had won over his heart and he wished to be able to do the same, but not has his ruler.

“I…” he wanted to say something, anything, but guilt didn´t allow him to.

When it was obvious Derek had done making conversation Stiles took a deep breath.

 “Thank you, for a great afternoon. I appreciate you let me join you and your sister” Stiles hoped that if Derek had notice how invested Stiles was on him he didn´t care enough to annoy him, or to try to step away from him cuz Stiles somewhere along the way had reach the point where he needed to see Derek every day, looked for excuses to talk to the man and his heart swell with affection when he discover once again how kind and selfless Derek was.

“You did… a great job today” Said Derek, still looking at Stiles with his piercing eyes.

And what if Derek had some girlfriend? Stiles wasn´t going to try anything anyway. He knew men were not inclined to share their bed with other men, not in general. Not that he wanted Derek in a bed. Not at all…

 _Great now I am thinking about it. Derek in a bed…_ Stiles swallow hard.

He duck his head and picked his pockets just to have something to do and found the daisy, still alive and beautiful.

Not really thinking about it he commanded his horse to move closer to Derek and put the flower on Derek´s shirt pocket.

“See you tomorrow” he smiled little and warm before leaving Derek behind with his redden cheeks.

He left Roscoe back in the stables and took a nice shower. Then spoke with Melissa about her job has the village nurse. They talked about disease and he thought, for the hundredth time to write to his mother. But again she had asked him not to, to prevent anyone knowing his whereabouts.

He retreat to his bedroom early and had a well-rested night… well…. Well rested after he took care of an annoying thing that kept him unable to sleep. Related to Derek Hale and his beautiful face, perfect jaw, gentle hands….and his redden cheeks.

\--

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. Let me know what you think :)

Next day Stiles was hunting with Isaac when he saw the flower, one single daisy in the middle ofreds honeysuckle.

They had a nice catch that day and were taking it back so he didn´t think too much before bending over and picking the flower up.

Isaac was telling him about how amazing Scott had kick his butt the day before and how much he wanted to be that good on the way back.

Stiles encourage him to keep practicing and assured Isaac he was the best with bow and arrow and Scott always praised his shoots.

“Really?” he asked shyly and hopeful.

“Of course. You are the best at it” he shrugged.

John was talking to Malina on the gates when Erika and Cora ran to help them with the kill.

“Nice work! You beat us up again Isaac” Cora beamed and Isaac blushed.

Derek was narrowing his eyes to that little exchange.

“Worried?” Stiles smirked at him.

“No” he practically growl.

“Come on, you are glaring more than usual” And just as instinctively as he pick it up he gave Derek the daisy. “Relax”

He turned to help the others before they started combat.

He saw John looking at him but didn´t had time to stop when Scott called him.

“Dad! Stiles, you need to come see this” he grabbed his shoulder and pushed him all the way to the other side of the fortress the one that faced the path to town where there was a royal carriage.

No way, it still isn´t a month, he still has a few days.

He stood still, his heart biting like crazy. His mother assured him he had that much time unless…

Lydia Martin stepped off the carriage, perfectly dress in a black gown, her red hair in a perfect braid.

“I came myself to deliver the news” She said in a voice full of authority and confidence, but Stiles saw the cracks of her marks on the lack of light in her smart eyes and the dark patches. “Queen NADZIEJA is dead”

Every one gathered on the gate.

Soft whispers and sobs where heard in the silence that fell after those words.

_My mother is dead…mom…_

Lydia had her eyes on him now, expectant but it was the Sheriff who answered.

“We served her father and her, now the pack will serve her son”

Lydia lifted her chin and Stiles braced for what was coming.

“I´m afraid the crown prince is ill too. For now the King had plans to cancel the wedding arrangement until the mourning time passes”

Stiles let a breath he had been holding. The murmurs became louder and this time was Laura who stepped up. “Come on everybody, we had things to do”

Stiles stayed there unmoved, his world slowly crumbling to pieces. John was talking to the rest of the aspirants. Laura and Malina gather the rest of the guards giving directions about the mourning ceremony. But Stiles….

He couldn´t move. What was he supposed to do now?

“It´s nice to see you” Lydia said stepping closer so no one could heard them “even in these circumstances”

Stiles nodded, the lump on his throat didn´t let him speak.

Lydia sighed tiredly.

“Come back with me” she said in a low, pleading voice. “Whatever you are doing _stop_ and come back with me”

“Come back...?” his voice was shaken “to what?” He shook his head. His mother was his everything. Now… now he had nothing to go back for.

“And what could you possibly find here!?” She screamed, her control sleeping away, tears flooding her eyes. That only happened twice since Stiles knew her, whenever Lydia felt overwhelmed by the circumstances and saw no way out, she screamed.

In a blink of an eye Stiles felt them coming, standing right next to him. Scott´s hand on his shoulder.

“I´m sorry duchess but we don´t appreciate the tone you just used with him” Erika´s calm voice was threatening.

“And to answer your question” Cora started but surprisingly was Boyd who finished.

“He has us”

“Guys, thank you but-” Stiles tried to talk.

“Fine” she snapped and turned away mad.

“Lyds come on!” he gripped her hand. “Don´t go” he plead. “Stay, just for today”

He wanted to say more to his dear friend but there were too many witnesses already.

“You don´t seem to need me” she spat.

“I will always need you” he whispered, voice cracking “Especially now”

They stood there, looking at each other’s eyes trying to communicate the words they never used.

“Stilinski let us go to clean ourselves. There would be a ceremony in honor of the queen” Isaac explained.

“Ok, then” Lydia squeezed his hand before letting go. “I´m guessing I have to find a place to stay”

“You can stay with us, right Derek?” Cora said.

Stiles turned around to find Derek blank expression. He didn´t like that, he preferred him broody not hard to read.

Not now.

When Derek met his gaze a lot of emotions pass through them until he nodded.

“Thank you for your hospitality” she gave Stiles one last glance before getting into her carriage again fallowed by Derek who ducked his head when he pass by him but Stiles saw the daisy, carefully held on his big hand.

After the carriage left Scott bumped his shoulder.

“I can´t believe you know the duchess Lydia Martin!” He sounded amazed.

“I came from the castle remember?” Stiles tried to answer in a light tone but failed.

“Yeah, but being the son of the gardener doesn´t particularly says anything about you being at first name basis with one of the most beautiful, scary and powerful women in the Kingdome.” Scott protested.

“Rumors say she and the crown prince were having an affair” Erika said.

“I bet Laura they would marry in secret before the whole arrange marriage with the foreigner princess where announce so they could defy the king and live their love freely” Cora added.

His head ache, he needed some rest, and he needed to not think for a while.

“Not true” he sighed, turning around and walking to the Stilinski house alone. Scott and the rest seemed to read his mood and stayed behind.

\--

When he got to the house Melissa had the bath ready for him.

“Thank you”

“I thought you´ll need it” smiled like always, sincere and kind.

Stiles got into the water in time for his breakdown.

He cried in silence for the loss of his mother… even if she told him her goodbyes before coming here, he still expected to see her when he went back to the castle… but he wouldn´t now.

See her or go back…

King Bartosz was a fair ruler and his brother was following his lead. Stiles wouldn´t be missed. The kingdom was in peace and no threats were near. Even if they were attacked he felt better being in the field now, instead of the safety of the castle behind a royal title. He wanted to protect this people in the way he felt good, fighting for them with a sword.

\--

Scott waited for him to be ready. It was dark but the moon was full and tainted everything silver clear.

They walked mostly in silence.

“When my father died fighting for the kingdom I was so mad…” Scott share with him “He wasn´t the best father in the world but he was mine. I remember I was crying when this beautiful woman with a fancy dress cleaned my face and gave me a hug. She said I´ll be ok, that I had a strong mother and we would be fine if we had each other” he stopped and stared back at Stiles “She had brown long wavy hair, but what really caught my eye were the moles”

Stiles got it then, it had been his mom.

“You have the same pattern” Scott said and Stiles cracked. He tried to hold the tears but he was being pulled into a bear hug.

“I know it hurts. I know… everyone here had lost a parent by the war or an illness. It´s just life. But you are not alone; you have us now and the duchess too. You´ll be ok my princes, you´ll be ok Stiles.”

Stiles cling to the hug for longer than courtesy, formality and rules advised. He held Scott until the parts of his heart being ripped off stopped. Not heal, just stop tearing apart.

“When did you realized?” he asked releasing Scott.

“Believe me it wasn´t the first theory I made after you came to stay with us, but was one of the craziest. However there where thing you said, small things and today… well something clicked in my head and I just knew, but I don´t think anyone else knows” he shrugged.

“You are really smart” he appraised making his friend grin a bit.

They arrived to the ceremony where Talia Hale, head of one the strongest families of the village said praising words about the queen NADZIEJA, then Lydia as a guest and finally they toasted on her memory.

In the middle of it he saw Melissa and John, half hugging and he turned away to find Lydia.

She met his eyes from the other side of the bonfire in front of the fortress and pointed Stiles in a direction away from the gathering.

When they were sure no one noticed them Stiles hugged Lydia with every bit of strength Scott did with him. She needed it too, he was sure.

“I´m sorry for earlier” he said. “But I don´t have nothing to go back to” he said when they split.

“I´m sorry for my selfish reaction” she grabbed his hand and deposit something. “She called me to give you this in person. That´s how I found you, my friend. Whatever you choose to do, as long as is not complete idiocy I´ll support you”

“I love you Lydia” he felt the curves of his lips turned upwards.

“And I love you” she smiled a bit too. “From now on, please consider me your ally, your adviser, just like it was plan from the day we were born but not because of the crown and titles, but because we are friends… Stiles”

This was the first time Lydia used that name to refer to him instead of his given name. She used to use “my prince” “your highness” or “ŚWIĘTOMIERZ” just to annoy him.

His mother thought she would do a great queen and wife one day… and she was right, Stiles knew.

Only he wasn´t the one marring her.

\--

Stiles introduce Lydia to Scott, Isacc, Erika and Boyd. They drink on the queen’s name and watched the fire burned down with each passing hour. Stiles gaze travelled around and found John Stilinski apart from the celebration.

He got closer to the man who was only drinking water.

“I had a drinking problem a few years back. I haven´t touch wine in almost 19 years” he informed.

“I found it hard to picture it” Stiles looked at his half full glass.

“I was a different man. After the first war with the Argents I lost my family. I was younger than you and worked on the fields”

“A farmer” Stiles nodded.

“I apologize; funerals got the worst of me. Nostalgia”

“I don´t mind” he hurried, needing to hear the Sheriff´s voice for a bit longer.

“Yes… One day my way of seeing life changed. I never thought of forming a family I believed that with the imminent second war it was stupid but I met someone. And she was beautiful…” John laughed. “Stubborn, fierce and full of life”

Stiles chest suddenly became too tight.

“She came with the rain and I took it as a sign that everything was going to be fine. But I was wrong.”

The moon cast shadows on his features…

“She disappeared just as she came”

“I´m sure she had her reasons” Stiles said ardently.

John looked back at him “She died a few days after”

Stiles shock was obvious “Died?” he gasped.

_A cover up by the old king?_

“After that I join the army. Not the Kings Bartosz´s but ours. The one my father and mother fought in” John went back to look at the sky. “At first I thought that having nothing else in life was what keep you going in battle, but my comrade McCall taught me different. Having a family gave you strength beyond human. For five years our troops held this side of the kingdom safe during the war. Word spread and the kingdom of the Argent knew very well the wolves of Beacon Hills. I fight now so others don´t have to. I keep the peace so others don´t suffered the same fate I suffered as a kid. Orphans.”

“War is not the only way to be an orphan…” Stiles said half angry for his grieving and half because of the just found story.

“It´s true… sometimes an illness”

“Sometimes the life you are born into” he said bitterly.

They fell into a silence, John studying him with his smart eyes.

“I dreamt with her… Claudia” John kept his eyes to the sky. “I came badly injure from the last battle and one day, or night, the fever was burning me and I thought, this must be my soul being reaped from my body by death. When I felt something cold in my forehead I opened my eyes and there she was… telling me everything was going to be ok. That I was not ready to leave. She made me swear that I was going to live, that I´ll made my best to have a family and enjoy life…”

Stiles stayed silent. He wanted to tell John that it hadn´t been a dream that his mother had come here to see him because she loved him…. But wouldn´t that be cruel? Because even if he said the truth, Claudia was dead, his mother was death; they were celebrating her funeral right now. Losing the same person twice? No…. he couldn´t say the truth.

“I´m sorry, now you realize why I don´t talk too much. I´m boring” John smiled warmly at him.

Stiles shook his head. “Not at all” and without meaning to, he kept talking. “My mother recently told me about her true love. She said her biggest regret was not being able to come clean with him. To tell him just how much she loved him. In a way that´s why am here”

“To find love?” John lifted and eyebrow making him blush.

“Not exactly” he balanced over his feet. “More like, finding myself. See a different life and being able to choose how I want to live. If by what others want from me or what I want for myself”

They kept talking about life and choices, about sacrifice and selfishness for a long time. The Sheriff had very interesting thoughts and philosophies of life that Stiles was desperate to know and thankful to relate to.

Melissa joined them in the middle of an argument about the army’s strategies during the French assault. She smiled to them looking tired, red eyes glassy.

John stood up quickly to offer her his arm and she took it with a sigh.

“Come on kid, go back with the rest” The sheriff pat his back pushing him to the direction where his friends where.

Stiles cleaned the tears on his eyes when he realized he consider this men and women his friends. He had never had so many before, people he could trust blindly, and smiled to the memory of his mother, cuz before she died she gave Stiles friends to hold into.

He heard them talk about their own losses, starting with Scott and Stiles understood it was for his benefit, to relate with them and see how much they could get him, that life didn´t stop when death strike them. Even Boyd talked about his little sister and Isaac about how his brother´s death in the war had changed his father.

The Alba got close and he walked Lydia back to the Hale house to tell her what he found out.

“My mother was very close to the king maybe she knows something” She said with thoughtful eyes “I´ll see what I can find”

“Thank you Lydia” he stopped and held her hand. “For staying, for helping me…. For everything”

She rolled her eyes “I´m stuck with you remember? It´s kind of my responsibility, always had been”

“You can´t fool me Lydia Martin. You are good; you have a big fluffy heart”

She took his arm and dragged him forward. “Think about what you choose to do. The king will see you are not in the castle now and I´m afraid of what he can do”

They met with Cora on the gate.

“There you are duchess” she gave them a sly smile.

Derek was with her, expression blank again.

“Thinking on extending your trip?” Cora´s insinuation was obvious.

“Actually, no. I trust you to keep an eye on my dear friend here. He likes to get in trouble more often than not”

“That is not true” he huffed.

She stared at him “The summer we were twelve you climb up the east tower from the _outside_ ” she draw the word. “I was grounded for a week just for allowing you to do it during my watch”

“Your watch?” Cora laughed “What were you, his nanny?”

 “No, but our mothers recognized I was the one with the common sense. Did you miss the part where he climbed a tower” She narrow her eyes and Stiles knew she was judging his new choice in friends.

“Why would you?” Derek frown showing emotions at least and Stiles didn´t missed his chance.

“I read it on a story. Games of Thrones”

“His mother ban the books and till this day we don´t know what happened after the chapter were that kid _falls_ from the tower”

“He didn´t fall, he was pushed” Stiles exclaims “There is a huge difference”

“So that´s how the kids on the castle have fun” Cora tease “reading books and climbing towers”

“Also we plan how to conquer the world during breakfast” Lydia smiled to her.

“You poor thing. I bet being raise between golden chairs and silver plates must have been so boring. Wanna see how the people outside have fun?” Cora invited with a challenging glint.

“Cora” Derek warned.

“It´s ok. I guess I can postpone my trip for one more day” Lydia was not going to drew back.

Stiles grin. “In that case I suggest you to have some rest”

Lydia squeezed his arm before realizing they had company that could misunderstood the affection exchange.

Her eyes scream _I´m sorry_ , but he dismissed it. Is not as if someone would fell jealous or anything, right?

Cora and Lydia walked inside the house.

Stiles thought this could be a moment he could talk with Derek but he had this blank expression again.

“You don´t like her?” he guess.

Derek lowered his head, jaw tight and no answer.

“I now she might seem harsh sometimes and arrogant even, but Lydia is amazing once you get to know her, she is smarter than anyone I know”

“You seem to know her pretty well” Derek wasn´t even looking at him!

“We are childhood friends. And in the environment we were raised that is something to treasure” Derek frowned confused. “Inside the castle true friendship is the hardest thing to find. You never know who is pretending to push you out of the way or who is actually trying to kill you” he shrugged.

“Who are you?” Derek´s voice was soft like a murmured. As if he didn´t really meant to say it out loud.

Stiles looked down, not knowing how to answer without lying.

“I didn´t meant it like that” Derek stepped closer. “I don´t understand why you came here but I don´t question it. We all try to find our place in this world. Some path takes you away from home”

“Others help us find home” Stiles looked up and found Derek forest-green eyes.

_Why he has to be so mesmerizing?_

“You need to get some rest too” he said stepping back.

Stiles blinked and the warmth of embarrassment started to creep up his neck.

“You are right. Good by Derek”

\--

He got to the Stilinski house and found it extremely quiet. Stiles had no trouble to fall sleep immediately.

At noon the world without his mother seemed greyer than usual, but kept spinning and moving forward.

“Rise and shine boys, we have training” John knocked on his door.

They have some bread, cheese and milk before parting to the fortress.

The rest arriving at the same time. He saw Lydia taking a place over the entrance up the stairs. She had a good view of the woods and the training camp.

“Today we have a competition. Earlier Laura and Malina had gone to the forest and left two flags hidden. Your mission is to find one and bring it back. The winners will be excused of training today” he declared. “Ready? Go.”

Stiles found a trail and followed it up to a cave where Cora and Scott where running head to head to get in so he decided that was a lost try; he fallowed the other one and found Isaac on the way. Now it was about who was faster to decode the clues on their quest.

They got to a stream, Stiles knew it, was the same because of the daisies where on the other side and also because he had started to be familiar with this forest.

Isaac started to cross but Stiles found it odd. Laura and Malina didn´t had their boots wet. Muddy yes, but wet, no.

He started to see around, Isaac on the other side looking for a trail when something red caught his eye.

Up close to the top of an oak was a tiny thread.

Stiles climb all the way up. There he found a thin thread almost invisible that went all the way to the daisies. Stiles took the thread and pull it strongly and the flag came out to his side of the river along with some flowers.

Isaac laughed. “I hate you right now”

They both walked back to the camp but found Boyd and Erika waiting.

“Sorry Stiles but we have plans for today that don´t involve running around doing laps and pushups” Erika was seating on a trunk of a tree.

“You plan to fight me off?” he smiled.

Erika clicked her tongue and shook her blonde curls.

Boyd took his sword out and waited until Stiles´ nodded and took his own out.

Boyd was strong and precise but Stiles knew how to use his speed and his surroundings. He defeated Boyd and was so exhausted he may take the rest of the day to sleep.

Cora and Scott arrived then.

“You got to be kidding me!” they were both cover in mud from head to toe.

Erika smiled wide, showing all her teeth. She stood up and took her sword out.

“I´m not staying” he shook his head and finally arrived to the clearing.

Lydia was already half running to him with an approving half smile.

“Surprised?” he asked showing the sword.

“I´ll be angry if you didn´t manage” she huffed. “Something on particular you want to do?”

“Actually I have a question. Have you seen Derek?”

Laura and John were coming to them.

“He wasn´t feeling good this morning” the older Hale informed and Stiles frowned unable to ignore the punch in his stomach.

He was ok the last time he saw him, _maybe that´s why he´s been so…_ Stiles panicked. _What if he knows? What if he doesn´t want to see me?? No, that can´t be it… then is he really sick?_

“May be you should go check on him” Lydia murmured to Stiles´ ears only trying to look indifferent, but little could pass by her sharp gaze.

The rest was coming out from the woods.

“Sorry red, I´m afraid I can´t keep my promise today” Cora was glaring at Erika who was beaming.

“You can´t call her red, is disrespectful” Scott scowled but no one listen.

“What had you promise the duchess?” Isaac asked.

“To show me how you have fun” Lydia´s tone was mocking.

“Oh, I can do that” Erika laughed. “Come with me red”

Lydia glanced at Stiles.

“I´m planning on get some rest. You should go” he encouraged and she narrowed her eyes knowingly.

“I´m leaving tomorrow with the sun and expect a proper goodbye” she turned to accept Erika´s company.

John took the rest to training and he started to walk to the Hale household. If there was something Stiles was good at was worry. His head ran fast through several scenarios, some light and positive, others not so much.

Once he got to the house and knocked on the door one of the maids greeted him.

“Is Derek able to receive a visit?” he asked.

“Yes, of course, Mr. Derek is at the practicing targets” The young girl indicated Stiles the way to the back yard where he found Derek throwing knives.

For a moment he left himself enjoy the beautiful form of Derek´s back, how his muscle worked with every movement. He was like a living painting from one of Stiles art books… he was art in motion.

“Good aim for someone who´s unwell” the tone of reproof obvious.

Derek was surprised to see him there. “You found the flag”

“Does it really surprise you?” he asked curious.

“Yes, I was betting on Erika and Cora” Derek´s tone was light.

“Well Erika fought Cora´s flag and won, so you are not that mistaken”

Derek pointed to a wooden bench and Stiles followed. They took a seat and silently enjoyed the warm sun on their skin and nothing to do.

“All your family belongs to the militia?” he asked to have something to talk about.

“Yes, it´s a Hale´ tradition, but is not mandatory. My mother always encouraged me and my sisters to do what we choose for our lives.”

“My mother too” Stiles voice came out strangle.

“You lost her?” Stiles could see Derek shift in his place to look at him on his peripheral vision.

“Recently” he blinked fast containing the tears.

“Sorry to hear that” Derek´s voice was soft.

“She had been sick for a long time.” It had been kept a secret about the queen’s illness until a few days before Stiles left the castle.

 “Why come here, from all places?” Derek seemed to regret his question the moment he said it “You don´t have to answer”

“I want to… but is complicated” he turned on the bench to face Derek. How to say it without saying it? “My mom confessed me…” he cleared his throat “she met the love of her life here and she thought it would be good for me to…” he stopped and thought his words through “see the place”

_Close enough._

Derek stared back for a while.

“You are not sure if he is your father” as soon as he said it Derek´s eyes widen and his ears turn red. “I wasn´t trying to imply… I apologies-”

“Don´t” Stiles hurried. “My mother… she really fall in love but” Stiles sighed the words tumbling on his mouth “she had obligations and was forced to leave him”

Derek was trying to understand, Stiles could see it on his face, but it was hard to find a reason to leave true love these days, days of peace.

“Did you find him?” he asked in a small voice.

Stiles smiled sadly. “I did.” Tears gathered on his eyes. He turned his face remembering that he being a prince should not leave emotions shown. To anyone. Ever.

A warm touch surprised him. Derek´s hand hover over his, uncertain.

Stiles looked back to him before turning his palm up welcoming, meeting Derek´ warmth.

They held hands in silence.

Derek looking at their join hands, Stiles looking at his face.

That´s how they spent their afternoon… just seating there, holding hands and being mesmerized by how amazing something so simple could be.

The sun was coming down when Stiles pulled the daisies out, wrap on the red flag. He gathered them with his free hand and formed a small bouquet that he offered to Derek whose big eyes looked into his, accepting the offering.

Derek lean closer to Stiles and he felt his heart thrumming to get out of his chest, he licked his lips in anticipation. His brain silent for once.

They were inches away now; Sties could feel Derek´s breath over his cheeks, their lips brushing ever so slightly, when the sound of horses and murmurs broke the moment.

Derek stood up, caring Stiles with him unconsciously. Before turning the corner separating them from the visitors he stopped, looked back to their hands and then up to Stiles.

“I-” Derek started to say but Stiles took Derek´s hand to his lips and plaster a kiss there.

“We can carry on later” he said hopeful.

Derek nodded and let him go slowly.

On the other side one of the royal guards was standing in front of Lydia who was over the stairs in front of the main door, Cora and Erika on her flanks.

 ****“She is not speaking to you alone if she doesn´t want to. Got it?” One of them said.

 Stiles recognized Reik from afar and stayed hidden dragging Derek back to his side and lifting a finger to his mouth to sign him to keep quiet.

“I´m under the king´s orders” Reik quarrel.

“You can go inside. I´ll be fine” Lydia´s voice was polite but her stance was defensive.

Once alone or at least Reik thought they were alone he spoke.

“The king believes you know where the crown prince have fled”

Stiles felt Derek tense next to him.

“He offers you a chance. Bring the prince back and you can marry him” Lydia´s face was unsurprised. “Keep his location hidden and your days will be counted”

“Is that it?” Lydia raised an eyebrow and Reik´s hand moved to his sword.

“Yes, duchess” he talked through clench teeth.

“I was planning on coming back tomorrow with the sun anyways”

Reik hop up his horse, the rest of his men imitating him. They turn and ride away.

Erika and Cora were at Lydia´s side in a blink of an eye.

“What was all that about?” One asked.

“Trouble, like always” Lydia pursed her lips, eyes distant, she was thinking on a solution already.

Stiles turned to see Derek watching him, as if he never saw it before. Derek was silent and for a moment his face showed hurt when he opened his mouth and Stiles freaked out, too scare to hear what he had to say.

He closed the short distance between their lips and the answer was instantaneous. Strong arms enveloped him, the kiss deepening; Stiles thread his fingers on Derek´s hair and the other hand on his back pushing Derek closer.

The sun was down and the night offered them cover.

They kissed until his lips were sore and they were short of breath.

Stiles felt it in his heart, the goodbye his mother lived the day she left Beacon Hills to marry Batrosz and described like soul crashing and life altering; this was starting to look a lot like it.

They held each other for a longer while, foreheads resting together, just breathing in and out. Derek´s hands on Stiles waist.

“I need to talk to Lydia” Stiles said, voice raw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGH Happy birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Here is my present. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Lots of Sterek love in your day!!! 
> 
> I hurried to finish so there may be more mistakes than usual, I´ll be looking at his after I come back from my holidays. Leave a comment :)

\--

Derek nodded and let him go slowly.

\--

They walked inside and found the girls laughing on the dinner hall.

“Stiles” Lydia stood up, expression changing to worry.

“Brother, are you ok?” Cora asked.

They looked at each other and Stiles saw reflected on Derek all his fears and sadness.

“Lydia, we saw you had visitor” was all he could answer.

“Nothing I can´t manage” she dismiss with her hand.

“This is serious” Stiles pressed.

“Yeah, she should take this chance and marry the crown prince” Cora said.

“We been trying to convinced her but she doesn´t hear us.” Erika joined with a mocking grin.

“I don´t think he should go back if he doesn’t want to” Lydia said. Stiles looked back at Derek “and he clearly doesn´t” she walked to him. “Have you read the letter?”

He shook his head slowly.

“Do it. I´m leaving soon, you can either come with me or stay. Your choice”

Stiles turned to see his friends Cora and Erika before gazing back to Lyds. She had been her only ally since birth, the only one that loved him beside his mother before he came here and now…

If he didn´t come back, what would the king do to her?

“You can´t let you go back without me” he said and his words seemed to tip off Erika who gasp.

“What?” Cora turned to her puzzled.

Erika was covering her mouth with her hand, big brown eyes staring at Stiles in wonder.

“Oh my goodness ” she whispered, feelings passing by on her face, changing from shock to horror, to something Stiles didn´t quiet understood and finally sadness. “I am so sorry for your loos” her eyes fill with tears that she forced to held back.

Blinking fast Erika lowered her head and started kneeling.

“Please don´t do that” Stiles hurried to stop her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her face. “You should never do that. You know me, I´m just Stiles” Something seemed to settled in her. “And you are my friend”

“We are pack” Cora corrected.

“Not he you goes now” Lydia warned.

“Don´t be so stiff Red. We are pack. Our rules are different than the ones you were rise with. I´ll give my life for him just like he would give his for any of us. Our bond is only overshadow by our allegiance to the royal blood…” Cora looked back from Lydia to Stiles, to Derek and Erika, piecing the puzzle just like the blonde before her. “You ought to be kidding me!” She turned to Stiles “I made you bleed! I knocked you off! I almost broke your nose! I definitely cut your lip!” she started to yell hysterical, and then almost whispering “I did that to the crown prince…. I should be in jail”

“Don´t be so hard with yourself dear, he needed it” Lydia palm her back. “You should eat something, it helps with shock” She was enjoying this scene a little too much.

Stiles turned to Derek and squeezed Erika´s shoulders gently before letting her go. “I´ll go talk to the Sheriff. I´ll appreciate if you don’t say anything to him. But Scott knows” he looked at Lydia “I´m going back with you”

She nodded and Stiles left, taking Derek´s hand to drag the man with him.

They walk in silence till the gate.

“Did you know? There is a legend about daisies” Derek laced their fingers together, looking up to the moon shining above them.

“My mom used to tell it to me.” Stiles smiled a bit to the memory of her mother tugging him into the bed or taking him by the hand around the garden, her sweet voice soothing his heart, then and now “Once upon a time a lone wolf fell in love with the moon. He sang to her every night she shone and lamented every night she didn´t. The wolf lived decades, longer than any other known to men. Its fur changed from black to gray and finally white with every passing year. One night, people on the village didn’t hear him howl nor weep, and they were worried because it was a constant for them by then. Even the moon seemed sad because she shone brighter than ever, her light falling like sheets over the surface covering everything with-silver like. One man decided to go out and look for the lone wolf around. When he finally found it, the wolf was lying dead on a clearing, around him, tiny little white flowers started to blossom and when the first lights of the sun came out it give little drops of yellow to the center of the flower, showing its sympathy for the lost lover of its sister.”

“A tradition was born in Beacon Hills after that legend.” Derek stood in front of him, his thumb making small circles over his wrist. “To give daisies has a symbol to your love interest”

When Derek looked up, Stiles was in awe. “I had no idea” he said in a small voice, blushing deep red. He had given Derek daisies so many time…

“I guessed that much” the smirk Derek gave him didn’t reach his eyes.

Stiles stepped forward. “You gave me one too” he murmured, lips brushing softly over Derek´s.

“You gave me a bouquet” Derek smiled-kissed him.

At first they kissed teasingly, biting and nipping, but then the sudden realization of the goodbye made them desperate.

Stiles draw Derek closer, slipping one hand between his shirt and back, and the other on the back of Derek´s neck.

Derek cornered him against a tree, hiding behind the gate, hands touching everywhere, looking for skin, craving for proximity.

Stiles body reacted to the heat and pressing of Derek´s body, his cheeks blushing even more, but he could feel the hardness against him and knew Derek was having the same problem.

When their mouth separated enough to breath Derek focus on Stiles jaw, tracing the length of his neck, making Stiles hips move forward and stealing moans that he was not allow to make.

Stiles bit his lip to try to suffocate the sounds of pleasure that were coming from inside him.

“Let me hear you. Please” Derek begged with a hoarse voice and Stiles stopped repressing.

How could he deny anything to this man???

Derek´s hand travel from Stiles back to cup his ass and Stiles back arched at the touch, making him thrust forward against Derek´s hard on and he was rewarded with Derek´s growl. He actually growl with desire.

Slipping one hand between them Stiles made his best to untie their trousers, cursing with every fail try.

Derek´s mouth biting down on his neck and his hands caressing his ass and lower back were much help. When Stiles was able to finally touch Derek, the man shuddered in his hands and he felt a sort of power like never before.

He rearrange to get a better angle and took both of them on his hand, the sensation of hot flesh against hot flash was enough to make him come, but he held back to enjoy just a little more.

Derek too had managed to dip through the clothes and was now grasping at Stiles bare ass.

They found each other’s mouth again and kissed, filthy and deep, tongues dancing and lips sucking. Stiles stoke a few more time before he was reaching his orgasm.

It was better than those nights he fantasied about sex and love. This was not ideal and there was no future but it was real. He wanted Derek for more than sex. He wanted Derek with his grumpy face, his loquacious eyebrows, his perfect jaw, his forest green eyes with touch of gold and brown, he… he could love Derek. He could love…

Stiles felt Derek´s come smeared between his fingers. He kept stroking up and down lazily until Derek stopped shaking and collapsed against him. Stiles clean hand was caressing the dark, silky hair of the most beautiful man Stiles ever lay eyes on and he sighed content.

He wasn´t fooling anyone, less alone himself.

He was already in love.

\--

Stiles kissed Derek once more after cleaning and arranging his clothes. He turned around and walked to the Stilinski house, not letting his brain think about anything except a plan. He had to go back with Lydia, but could he come back here afterwards?

He ran up his room, collected the few things he owned and then went down to the dining room where the family was having dinner.

“Stiles” Scott stood up “You are leaving already?”

“Already?” Melissa asked surprised.

He gave his friend a significant gaze before focusing on John.

“I´m afraid I´ve been summon back to the castle” he tried and fail not to feel like a cheat bastard for lying to his _possible_ father in the face.

“And would you be able to come back?” John asked calm, as if he too had seen this coming.

“I´m not sure…” Stiles looked at the floor not daring to face the scrutiny of those eyes.

“For a while I´ve been wondering Stiles, who could you possible do to be send here of all places.”

“Been born” he could stop himself.

“Why would you say that?” Scott walked to his side and placed a reassuring hand on his back.

It was nice… Even though he knew he was talking to the crown price of Poland, Scott treated him just like before, as if he was just Stiles.

“You are right Scott. This had never been a punishment Sheriff. Coming here was a gift, and if I could I wouldn´t give this up, for anything.”

John stared back, assessing him before answering.

“If you must go, then go, you have three days before the trial”

Melissa stood up too and gave Stiles a tight hug. Scott did the same and at the end even John approached him to shake his hand.

“In case I´m not able to come back… it´s been a pleasure to meet you sir” He tried to maintain a steady voice.

“You are a fine young man. I´m sure your mother must had been very proud of you”

Stiles knew what the letter for the Sheriff said the day he deliver it, that his mother was the castle´s gardener and after her death he had no one and has a dying wish she asked for him to be sent to Beacon Hills, but even then he let himself dream that this was his dad, saying to him that his mother Claudia was sure very proud of him, because he, his father, also was.

“Claudia” he said and the Sheriff´s hand froze. “My mother´s name was Claudia”

After he realized the bomb he just thrown out to John he panicked. Turning away he went to stable to get his horse and then to the Hales to meet Lydia.

She was waiting for him, talking to Talia and Laura Hale.

“Thank you very much for your hospitality” Lyds said with a curtsy.

“It´s been an honor duchess” Talia answered. “I apologies for my daughter’s lack of manners.”

“Anyone would believe she was raised by a pack of wolves” Stiles joked unable to resist.

Laura laughed out loud. “You are right” she patted his back with a little too much force. “Hope the guarded grounds don´t distract you for too long” She smiled to him warmly “There is more than one sulky person that is going to miss you if you don´t come back”

Stiles felt the heat on his cheeks and neck at the memories of Derek´s hands and mouth, he could still feel him.

He shook his head feeling embarrassed for having such thoughts in front of Derek´s mother and sister.

“I´ll miss you too Laura” he managed.

Talia´s expression on the other hand was gloomy.

“I can´t express what it meant to me to be able to meet you” she bowed profusely making Laura stared confuse. “Your mother was a balsam in our saddest days; I hope one day we can repay such a generous act to you, her son”

It was instantaneous. The light mood vanished and Stiles stepped back to give place to ŚWIĘTOMIERZ instead.

“My mother knew the cost of peace too well. I hope I can earn your loyalty and affection the same way she did” he lowered his head in deference before extending his right hand to Lydia and placing the other on his back, standing like someone in his position should.

He saw on his peripheral vision how white Laura´s face became, her eyes almost jumping out of their sockets.

“I am sorry for the trouble and hurt I surely cost by coming here” he apologized.

Talia Hale stood at least and looked at him without judgment.

“I met your mother the first time she came here…” Stiles heart stuttered.

“You are the one that had her informed” he guessed.

Talia smiled, her eyes gleaming with tears. “She was more than a queen to me. She was a friend and seeing you with Cora reminded me of us…”

 _And Derek to John…_ Stiles could only assume. _At least he knows why I´m leaving_. He tried to feel a little bit better.

“Thank you for everything Mistress Hale”

“Likewise”

Lydia and him stepped inside the carriage and started the trip back to the castle.

“Who would have guessed that in the middle of the woods you could fine so many treasures?” Lydia said looking by the window.

Stiles searched for her hand in silence and closed his eyes.

\--

\--

They arrived at the castle by morning.

“I´m going to meet my mother and take out of her everything I can about your mother´s first death” Lyds was whispering, eyes scanning around the hall.

When you grow up in a place where the walls have ears and eyes you became a little bit paranoid.

She seemed to realize how she phrased her mission. “I´m sorry-”

“Lyds, I know you are not being insensible” he assured her “I won´t talk to Batrosz till dinner if I can help it”

She nodded and hurried to the south wing. Stiles on the other hand had to make sure no one saw him on his way to his chambers.

\--

He was very thankful for all the wolves’ training when he got to the double doors. He opened them quietly and got inside tip toeing.

Sighing in relived he throw himself in the bed. He had slept the whole way there but Stiles had so much delayed sleep he dozed off in seconds. The soft sheets welcomed him like a soft hug.

By the time a hand shook him off of his dreams it was midday.

“ŚWIĘTOMIERZ!” blue eyes framed by light brown eyebrows received him.

“PRZEMYSŁ” he said with a yawn.

“You idiot! Where have you been??? Here the whole castle thought you were in bed, fighting the same illness our mother-” he shut up with a clasp.

“I´m sorry brother… but I needed to go” he apologized.

They both stayed seated, one beside the other in silence.

PRZEMYSŁ was a lot like Bartrosz, he wasn´t lanky like his older brother, not at all, PRZEMYSŁ was almost the same high but more muscular, he had a quick mind even if he didn´t used it has often…. Or that´s what Lydia used to say. PRZEMYSŁ was handsome like a knight in shiny armor.

Stiles was… well, not like that.

“You missed her funeral” he accused.

“I didn´t… I mourned her in another place”

PRZEMYSŁ huffed, bumped him in the shoulder and stood up.

“Father is very upset, but I won´t tell him you are here until dinner, so I advised you to prepare.” He was almost at the door when he turned to say “By the way you smell like a rover. Take a bath”

That had been the most brotherly talk Stiles and PRZEMYSŁ had ever had.

Taking his brother advice he called his maiden and asked for a bath.

\--

Stiles was in front of the double doors that lead to the main dinner, pacing back and forth, hands clenching and unclenching. He was too nervous to go in alone, his breathing quickening by the second. Facing Bartosz seemed like the worst idea right now.

“Stiles” Lydia hurried to his side.

“You are late” he complained.

“I apologize but it had been a very busy day” she talked in low whispers and before Stiles could react the double doors opened.

Bartosz was standing there, face hard, eyes wild.

“ŚWIĘTOMIERZ” he spat.

“King” Stiles answered through clenched teeth.

They enter the room and close the doors. The meal was on the table, PRZEMYSŁ was holding a glass and seemed just has tensed. No servants in sight.

“I see you brought him” Bartosz talked to Lydia “Reik said he doubted your abilities, but I knew better”

Lydia gave him the fake smile she used for social gatherings “I was following your orders king Bartosz”

“Let´s seat and celebrate then-” he was suggesting but Stiles´s blood was boiling and he was not going to pretend, not after Lydia´s information.

“No!” he yelled.

PRZEMYSŁ left the glass on the table with shaky fingers. The king seemed about to slap Stiles, wouldn´t be the first time but God has his witness it would be the last.

“ŚWIĘTOMIERZ I had enough-”

“No, Bartosz I had enough” Lydia released him and moved closer to the table leaving Stiles space to make hand gestures, like he always did when he lost control.

“You dare to speak to me like that?” Bartosz was losing his temper too. “Your father, your king”

“You´ve never been my king and I know now you never believed you were my father either”

“What?” PRZEMYSŁ´s voice eco in the following silence.

“You knew my mother was in love with someone else before marring you and to make sure that man would never be a threat you made him believed Claudia, his beloved was dead” Bartosz fist were shaking with contain fury. “You also made sure to put him in the first line of battle against the Argents, hoping he´ll die once and for all but he didn´t. Not only that my mother went to see him when she found out he was hurt.”

“Enough!” Bartosz raised his hand and Stiles stood there unmoved by the threat. “You know now. That makes no difference”

“It does to me. All these years not understanding why you hated me so much…” Stiles refused to shed any tears about it. “You knew there was a chance I wasn´t yours and you punished me for that”

“No, I pushed you because I always saw how weak you are. Just like your mother, not ready to do what it takes to rule a Kingdom” the King snapped back.

Stiles was shocked to hear that. Bartosz had insulted his mother.

“You… how can you say… My mother. She gave up everything she loved for this Kingdom, for fuck sakes she married YOU”

They tried to kill each other with their glares but when that didn´t work the king searched for his sword out of habit, but it wasn´t on his belt like usual.

“Very well, we´ll fix this in the morning. You and I.” Bartosz challenged before storming off the room.

\--

PRZEMYSŁ was shocked for the news but didn´t  say much. Lydia wish him luck and Stiles spent the night staring at the letter his mother left for him… not daring to opened it.

\--

In the morning Stiles decided that after such an awful night he had little to lose. He opened the letter to find a short note attached to the pages.

“My dear son, my bringer of holy peace: In case you decide to stay in B.H.” After that introduction there was a carefully detail plan about ŚWIĘTOMIERZ dead and the people he could trust to do the job.

He was astonished when he reached the end of the letter:

“I like him”

Three little words that had nothing to do with the design plan and yet they were decisive to put the plan in motion.

Probably Talia Hale had kept his mother inform about Stiles and his staying but how? How could they know about them when even they weren´t sure?

 _A mother’s instinct…_ Stiles answered to himself.

He arrived to crown room where the king was seated in his thrown waiting for him.

Stiles presented his mother´s letter without a word and gave the king time to read it. Meanwhile Lydia and PRZEMYSŁ arrived to see their arguing.

If they only knew…

“I will accept this with one condition” Bartosz stood up. “A duel.”

“Father!” PRZEMYSŁ´s horror face was enough to guess who he thought was going to win.

Lydia on the other hand revealed nothing.

“If I win you´ll marry the duchess Martin as soon as the grieving period is over. If you win, I´ll kill you”

Stiles heart quickened with anticipation.

PRZEMYSŁ tried to object “That is nonsenses. How can you say you´ll kill him. Father, you can´t, I won´t let you do this. Both of you-”

Lydia shushed him with a hand gesture.

“Do you mind?” He ask his friend.

“To became queen and therefore responsible of you for the rest of my life?” she raised one of her red eyebrows. “I don´t see the difference. I wouldn´t mind be queen if that´s what you are worried”

Stiles smiled and accepted the sword Reik handed him.

\--

Bartosz was good, strong and ruthless, he manage to cut Stiles face from his right temple to his chin, brake him a couple of ribs and two fingers.

But Stiles had fought for weeks against Boyd, Erika, Cora, Isaac and Scott, he knew strong, cunning, skillful, fast and deathly.

The moment he had his sword against Bartosz throat the king released his blade. The clank of the sword against the floor echoed around the crown room.

Reik hurried to help his king and Stiles stumble backwards, feeling safe when Lydia´s arms surrounded him.

PRZEMYSŁ was frozen in place.

“Son” the king said “Say goodbye to your brother. Tomorrow we celebrate his funeral”

PRZEMYSŁ ran to Stiles side searching for his wounds. “You are not badly harm, you can make it ŚWIĘTOMIERZ”

“Brother… that´s not-” the adrenaline of the fight was running off and Stiles felt the pain of his ribs.

“The crown prince ŚWIĘTOMIERZ´s death would be announced tomorrow but your brother Stiles would be safe and sound” Lydia explained looking at her friend “He is just… moving out of the castle”

PRZEMYSŁ mouthed “Stiles?”

“Remember when we were little? We used to invent names for us other than our own? I always wanted to be called Stiles and you…”

“Jackson” PRZEMYSŁ remembered. “That was the name I liked”

“Yeah, I told you Jack-ass was a better suit” Stiles tried to laugh but the pain was too much.

The king rested on his thrown looking at them, planning his next move.

“After the funeral we should start planning the wedding” Bartosz announced.

Lydia stared at the king frowning slightly.

“What wedding father?” PRZEMYSŁ asked.

“Yours” he answered and Stiles was ready to challenge the king to another duel.

“Wait-” “What?” “With who?” the questions resonated on the room.

“With Duchess Martin of course.” He made a sign for Reik to call the medic and Stiles knew it was time for him to go.

That was it. No words of goodbye, no hand shake, just the pain to remind the king he used to have another _possible_ son.

“It´s going to be hard to explain” Lydia said while supervising the medic that was stitching Stiles up.

“What will?”

“The king´s scar of course. It looked deep enough to not face away with time”

Stiles smirk at that. It was true, Bartosz would hardly forget about him as long as he looked himself in a mirror. On the left side of his forehead to his temple there was now a red line of stitched.

**

Derek was ready to take the test. He had been up from before down.

For the last three days Laura and Cora had been talking nonstop about Stiles… well, not Stiles but about ŚWIĘTOMIERZ the crown prince.

Erika took part of the conversations sometimes still amazed by the fact that she was friends with the future king.

No one seemed to believe he was coming back and that was the thing that hurt Derek the most, because his head knew there was not a chance for that to happened and yet his heart skipped a bit every time he heard a horse ride close to him, as if out of nowhere Stiles would ride back to him, back to his arms, forever…

Derek had a problem.

He was in love…

The Hales and Erika weren´t the only ones shaken up for Stiles´ sudden departure.

Isaac and Boyd seemed upset for being the only ones that he didn´t said goodbye to, Scott´s crooked smile was missing, Malina was less enthusiastic about the task she gave to the aspirants saying now they were uneven and the Sheriff… well, John was surely not the same.

Had Stiles been so important to all of them? Derek had no doubt. He had a certain something that he couldn’t quiet phrase and it wasn´t just because he loved him, no, the pack needed him.

Derek was half hearing Laura explain the trial to Cora and the rest when one another wolf came running.

“The crown price is dead!” he howled and the whole fortress silent.

“Explain” Malina asked to Parrish.

“The news just arrived. The prince was sick with the same illness the queen had. He died yesterday.”

Derek was having problem breathing.

_It´s impossible. He can´t be death_

“Derek” John was next to him trying to hold him. “Breath”

 _“He can´t be dead”_ this time he realized he was talking out loud.

“Of course not! He was not ill” Erika argued to Parrish.

“But-”

“That´s bullshit. The prince was fine and healthy” Cora had tears in her eyes.

“How could you know?” Malina said in a painfully soft voice.

“Because-” Scott was trying to explain without actually breaking his ought.

After Stiles left they all promised to his mother that no one would ever tell about Stiles true identity.

Derek´s chest felt too tight, he could get air, his eyes itched.

“It´s sad. But price ŚWIĘTOMIERZ is dead. And with him the illness that was inside the castle. PRZEMYSŁ is next to the crown and rumor says he is going to marry Duchess Martin.”

It took a while for Derek to understand why whoever said that sounded so sure, and calming. When Scott released the man he had been hugging like Erika, Cora and the rest Derek couldn´t believe his eyes.

“Stiles…” he said and his heart ache for a different reason now.

“Derek…” he smiled to him, wide and hopeful.

Stiles stepped forward and extended his hand, giving Derek a bouquet of daisies, in front of the whole pack. Derek´s eyes clear and he take notice of the bandaged fingers on his left hand and the stitches alongside his right side of the face.

Derek didn’t want to think about those wounds, or how much he could gladly tear apart whoever made them.

He took the flowers and hugged Stiles with all his strength.

“I thought I lost you” Derek said once he recovered his breath and his heart settled.

“I´m sorry for that” Stiles voice was muffled and Derek loosen his hold suspecting there was more broken in him than just two fingers. “But I can promise you now Derek, if you have me, I´ll never leave your side” Stiles promised on his ear and Derek moved away enough to found that heavenly mouth and kissed him senseless.

All the apprentice and Laura howled in celebration ignoring the fact that they were the only ones that counted the death of a prince has good news.

\--

The trial was suspended for a few days, enough for Stiles to recover and be part of it.

He said the truth about himself to Boyd and Isaac who after the initial shocks were happy to have him back and for good.

Stiles didn´t stayed at the Stilinski house this time, Derek had a cozy cabin close to the woods where they both immediately moved in after the Talia Hale gave her blessing. They were not wasting time. Ever.

After the welcoming to the pack celebration John Stilinski asked Stiles for a serious talk.

Stiles had argued with Lydia whether to tell John the whole truth or only half of it. Lydia won. Of course.

“You came here to find me?” John asked.

“Yes… my mother had been ill for moths and she knew… she wanted me to know about the possibility of my father not to be my father” he fidget with his shirt. Nervous of how to bring the news to John.

“So… she was engaged?” the man seemed hurt.

“Look, uhm, Sheriff.” He cleared his throat. “My mother told me this just once, so… Well, her father arranged her to marry an outsider; she got mad and escaped home. That´s how you crossed path with her. She fall in love with you and wanted to end the engagement but couldn´t. His father had a reason for her to marry the man-”

“And what could that be? Money? Title?” John seemed angry now.

“Well…” stiles sighed rubbing his face and wincing when he touched his wound. “Here goes nothing. My mother´s real name was NADZIEJA, it means hope, and she lived up to her name” Stiles was not looking at the Sheriff now “My grandfather forced her to accepted Bartosz proposal because the kingdom needed his army to fight the Argents. She really meant to say something but she was young and made a very wrong decision that I completely understand. She kept the secret for almost 19 years and when she finally told it to me I could see how much loved you, until the last moment I saw her eyes sparkle at the memory of you and-”

Stiles voice was muffled. Not beacause of the lump on his throat, that was one of the reasons, the other was the Sheriffs body. John was hugging him.

Stiles was frozen for a moment but then something inside him unclenched and he started crying. This felt like family, right here and now. With one gesture John Stilinski was more of a father to him that Bartosz had ever been.

“My son” the sheriff murmured and Stiles cling to him just as tight.

\--

A year after John was arguing strategies with Stiles when Scott came running at full speed.

“Dad! Brother! A royal carriage is here”

Stiles walked to the entrance to find Lydia stepping out with PRZEMYSŁ behind her. His little brother had a funny expression. He seemed not to enjoy the country life.

“Stiles” Lydia smiled at him full force.

“My queen” he bowed exaggerating the manner.

“Wolves!” Cora howled “The Red queen is in the dent! Let´s show our appreciation!”

The whole fortress vibrated with the force of all their voices together.

Lydia was sincerely impressed and that was not easy.

“I´m happy to see you too” she said to the pack. “The King and I wanted to say hello before continuing our honey moon”

“I´m sure you are having an amazing time” Erika snickered.

“Of course. Would you like to join?” Lydia dared.

Cora and the blonde exchanged a look “We could always show you-”

“No! Nop, not gonna happen” Stiles pointed a finger to them. “Now duchess, I´m sure there is someone better suited to accompanying both to your next destination”

Lydia giggled… GIGGLED!!! And turned to see PRZEMYSŁ. “What do you think? The cute one with curls and angel face? Or the Adonis?”

Stiles stared in disbelief when his brother the King looked at Isaac with hunger eyes.

“Both then” she pointed to Isaac and Parrish.

Stiles looked at the sky and sighed when a warm hand caught his. He laced their fingers and got closer to Derek.

“Can you believe this?”

“At least is not my sister and your brother, that would be disturbing in so many levels” Derek lighten his mood.

“You are right” he kissed his partners lips and smiled.

“Wait” Scott complain “I´m sorry your highness but you can´t take Isaac”

“Oh… is that so? And why?” Lydia played innocent.

“Oh, well… because… ” Scott blushed.

“You know, I think Lady Yukimura from a nearby kingdom was thinking on paying a visit, maybe you could make yourself useful and be a good companion to her” PRZEMYSŁ said with and air of superiority that made Stiles want to go and kick his ass.

“Kira doesn´t need a guard” Lydia warn.

“Oh, I know” PRZEMYSŁ answered.

They both exchanged a glance before Lydia nodded and PRZEMYSŁ gave the dates and instructions to Scott.

“The kingdom is in good hands, right son?” The Sheriff was holding Melissa by the waist. She seemed about to stepped between PRZEMYSŁ and Scott at any given moment.

“Long live the queen” he laughed and Lydia turned to stick her tongue out to him.

 _Yeah, I made the right decision._ Stiles heart sang while Derek brought him closer.


End file.
